


Where the Seeds are Sowed

by swizzleswazzle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gardens & Gardening, Getting down and dirty, Gods, M/M, Religion Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzleswazzle/pseuds/swizzleswazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a run Bryan spotted a plot of land he thought would be great to start a new garden in. Leave it to Miller to think of a way to make sure the seeds flourish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Seeds are Sowed

Bryan woke early in the morning and began to gather everything he would need for the day. He did his best to be quiet as Miller had gotten in only hours before and now slept soundly in their bed. Since he had they day off, and Miller would be snoozing away for most of it, he wanted to use it to go and check out a field he had seen close to Arkadia. He first noticed it when they were out on patrol. The grass seemed to grow extra green in this spot and he thought it would be great to plant a garden there. 

As Bryan laced his shoes and put on his backpack he made sure to rush back to Miller before leaving. Ever so gently he placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, letting him know he would be back soon and that he loved him. With a smile on his face and a head full of ideas, Bryan exited their room and headed out to explore this new, and full of promise, plot of land. 

“Hey Bryan! Where ya headed?” Bellamy called out from one of the watchtowers. Leave it to Bellamy Blake to still be awake and still on guard. The guy never slept. 

“Just going to explore.” Bryan smiled, “I saw an area outside of camp that looked good for gardening.” 

Bellamy laughed at that. Leave it to Bryan to want his own garden. Arkadia had a massive plot where they were already growing fruits and vegetables and herbs but, oh no, no, Bryan would have none of it. While he loved helping out over there he was always itching to have his own space where he could plant things at his pace and with his ways. Bryan had a green thumb alright, and it could get very jealous when other people touched his plants. The boy was very particular when it came to the care that went into his greens. 

“Ok, Bry! Just be careful out there and don’t wander off too far!” Bellamy shouted as Bryan was already running off, “Miller will have my head if you get lost on my time!” 

The words were lost to Bryan though as his head was already filling with ideas. The area wasn’t too big but he could make due with a small space. It would make what he grew extra special. He loved knowing that when he grew things, and took his time, they ended up tasting even more delicious. He remembered when Miller first told him on the Ark about how he hated vegetables and never ate them. Bryan had been working on an extra fussy tomato plant and was determined to give it so much love that when Miller ate it he would change his mind. Luckily for him the tomatoes turned out super juicy and flavorful. Miller still wasn’t sold on all vegetables but if Bryan was bringing him something to taste he would try it no doubt!

_This looks like a good place to start,_ Bryan thought. His plan for today was to map out his area, pull weeds, till the soil, and find a good water source. He could come back tomorrow or the next day and plant seeds. He wasn’t in any rush.

Miller woke with a huge yawn a few hours later. He patted the space next to him to see if Bryan was still there. Usually his boy would be up by now, reading a book, walking around Arkadia, helping in the garden, or seeing what the others were up to. On occasion though Bryan stayed in bed with Miller until he woke. Today was not one of those days. Miller looked around their room noticing that Bryan’s backpack was gone. _He must’ve gone out,_ Miller thought. 

Miller quickly dressed and headed to the mess hall. He grabbed a bite to eat before going to look for Bryan. He checked all the usual spaces, running into Monty and Harper on the way. They both said they hadn’t seem him all morning and Miller knew then that Bryan must’ve gone outside the fences. A pang of worry struck his heart at the thought of that. He knew Bryan was perfectly capable of defending himself but it still made him nervous knowing his boy was out there alone. 

“Miller! Glad to see you rolled your ass out of bed.” Bellamy said as he slapped Miller on the shoulder, “Has Bryan come back yet?”

Miller laughed at that, Bellamy would still be awake when Bryan wandered off. He probably even knew where he was knowing that Miller would’ve tore him a new one if anything bad happened to his boyfriend. “No he hasn’t,” Miller answered, “Do you know where he went out there?”

“Sure thing! You know I wouldn’t let him wander too far. Watched him go off from the watch towers myself!” Bellamy said, seeming pleased with himself, “He’s about 400 yards east of camp. Just out there working on a plot of land.” 

Now that he knew where Bryan was Miller felt loads better. He figured Bryan had been out their since ass o’clock in the morning and hadn’t eaten anything or drank much. He crept back into the mess hall and grabbed a few things before heading out to find his crazy gardner boyfriend. 

It was hot outside the fences. There weren’t many trees around the immediate area and the sun was shining bright. Now that it was closer to midday the temperature had risen significantly. Miller felt a light sheen of sweat cover his forehead as he trotted along toward where Bryan, hopefully, was. He crept through the tall grass as he approached the plot of land. _Gee,_ Miller thought, _Grounders ever heard of lawn mowers._ He could hear Bryan humming in the distance as he got closer and closer. When he could finally see Bryan the site he saw did not disappoint. 

His boy stood there in the sun, pale back exposed as he had discarded his shirt when it began to get too hot. A thin film of sweat covered his back and his shoulders were starting to get a little red. Without making a sound Miller stood back and watched the younger man work. Bryan then bent down, the muscles in his back stretching nicely, as he went to grab another weed. This one was particularly tough though and he had to get on his knees to give it a good tug. To Miller’s liking Bryan raised his bottom in the air, right in his line of view. Miller licked his lips and smirked to himself at the show he was getting. 

Bryan then sat up, wiped his brow, and stretched his arms above his head. In doing so he swayed his hips a little as to stretch out his body. At that Miller grew a little impatient. He was already sporting a semi from watching his boyfriend and hadn’t gotten any love in the past few days since they had both been so busy. He figured now was a good a time as any to jump Bryan. Besides, they could consider it a blessing of this plot of land. _Might even make his vegetables grown even bigger,_ Miller thought. 

Miller tiptoed closer to Bryan, he didn’t want to get stabbed with a tool or anything but he did want to surprise him a little. With his arms outstretched he wrapped them around Bryan as he yelled “surprise!” towards him. Bryan almost had a heart attack anyway and jumped up almost head butting Miller. 

“Jesus Christ Nate!” Bryan shrieked. His eyes were wide and he was panting as he tried to regain composure.

“Look Bry, I know I’m a god in the sheets but let’s not get too blasphemous about it.” Nate smirked at him. Bryan held eye contact and tried to look unamused but soon began giggling as Miller could always make him laugh. 

At that Miller smiled back at him, gathering his boyfriend into his arms and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Bryan melted into the touch and wrapped his arms around Miller’s neck. They rested their foreheads together for a moment as Miller looked into Bryan’s eyes. 

“You know, since we’re talking about gods and whatnot, I’m sure whatever you’re doing here would work a lot better if we consecrate this little plot of land.” A shit eating grin passed over Miller’s face as he wiggled his eyebrows at Bryan. 

Before Bryan could even respond Miller was pushing him down into the dirt and onto his back. Bryan didn’t know if he should be upset at how dirty they were getting, turned on at how much Miller wanted him, or both. He decided to just go with it when Miller rolled his hips and rubbed a very impressive hard on into his thigh. He shuddered at the contact, reaching up to bring Miller’s face closer to his so he could kiss him with earnest. 

Miller smiled into this kiss. He was glad Bryan was getting so turned on by this. He continued to roll his hips as he got little gasps of pleasure out his boyfriend with each contact. He then reached down between them and palmed Bryan through his pants. His boy was already as hard as he was, obviously having sex in the soon to be garden was a go. Bryan was then moving his feet as to kick off his shoes. Miller took the opportunity to pop open the button on Bryan’s jeans and tug on the loop holes to take them off. Bryan was now completely naked below him, a hot, panting mess with pupils blown wide and they had just started. Miller loved how he could take his boy apart with just touching.

“Nate,” Bryan groaned. “You’re still fully clothed.”

Miller hadn’t even noticed as all his attention was on the milky skin below him. “Best do something about that then, hadn’t we?” He questioned.

Bryan but his lip and stared up at Miller. He knew that meant that Miller wanted him to do some work. He reached up to grab at the bottom of Miller’s shirt and pull it over his head, exposing the hard muscled underneath. While he had done that Miller took the time to unbutton his own jeans, pushing them down some to expose his hardness. It was then that he realized he had nothing to prepare Bryan with and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to take him dry or with just spit. Bryan was worth more than that. 

“Sunscreen.” Bryan moaned out.

“What did you say?” Miller asked.

“For lube. I’ve got sunscreen.” Bryan said again. 

Miller smiled at that. His boy was a genius sometimes. He reached over toward Bryan’s backpack and brought out the tube. It was definitely greasy enough. He poured some in his hand as he settled himself closer to Bryan. With one finger he rubbed gently around the exposed hole. Bryan shivered and scrunched his eyes tightly. He didn’t realize how badly he needed this.

“Hurry up Nate.” Bryan gasped out. Trying to push himself onto Miller’s finger.

“Easy there Bry.” Miller cooed. “We’ll get there. Don’t you worry.”

At that he gently pushed one finger in. Stopping as he let Bryan adjust to the intrusion. When he could wiggle his finger easily he decided to add another. Bryan moaned out as the two fingers scissored inside of him. He wanted more and fast but he knew how big Miller was and also didn’t want to be limping later on. Well, at least not too much. Miller decided to add one more finger, pushing them in deeper as his boyfriend threw his head back. He searched inside for the bundle of nerves that would make Bryan a babbling mess. Sure enough, when he did Bryan shot his arms up to grasp at Miller’s shoulders. _Bingo,_ Miller thought. He pressed gently on the nub a few more times before removing his fingers and lining himself up.

“Ready babe?” Miller asked. Looking down at Bryan for any discomfort or concern. 

“Mmmhmm.” Bryan nodded. His eyes were heavily lidded and he had the most euphoric look on his face.

Miller then pushed in gently. He scooped up Bryan’s legs as he pushed deeper inside, wrapping them around his waist. Bryan arched his back as Miller went further and further inside him. When he finally bottomed out he opened his own eyes to look down at his boy. Bryan was completely blissed out. His mouth would open and close with little pants, he would bite his lip every now and then, and his fingers were digging into the dirt trying to find purchase as Miller thrust back and fourth into him. At first the pace was slow but then Miller chose to really pound into his boyfriend. Bryan thrust up toward him and clenched his thighs around Miller, trying to get as close to him as physically possible. 

Miller then bent down and lapped at Bryan’s lips, biting his way in. As sweet as Bryan could be, Miller liked to rough him up just a little bit. He pulled on Bryan’s hair, soft but firmly, to expose his neck. Miller took his time to plant kisses anywhere he could and leave love bites all over. Bryan would scold him for it later but right now it didn’t matter. As he continued to thrust into his boyfriend he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He changed his angle until he knew he was hitting Bryan in just the right spot. As Bryan thrashed underneath him he continued his brutal pace. Bryan tried to reach between his legs but Miller was having none of that as he pinned Bryan’s wrists above his head.

“Uh uh.” Miller smirked. “You’re gonna come from me alone.”

Bryan whined at that. His whole body shaking with the need to come. He tried to push his hips up to rub against Miller but that wasn’t enough. Miller leaned down closer so he could whisper into Bryan’s ear.

“Look at you.” Miller breathed out. “A shuddering mess in your little garden. What would the vegetables think Bryan? You’ve sinned all over this sacred land. You let me take you good and hard over this soil.”

With that Bryan was coming. He moaned so loud that a few birds rustled in the nearby bushes. It didn’t take much for Miller to follow. Bryan was clenching so tightly around him that with a few more thrusts he was coming deep inside his boyfriend. Leaning down into Bryan’s shoulder as he too, shuddered above him. They both lay there panting for a few minutes. Bryan soon began to wiggle underneath Miller. Complaining about how dirty they both were and how sticky he felt. Miller could only laugh and plant kisses on Bryan’s nose. They rolled over and helped each other up and Miller helped Bryan put his clothes back on. 

Far way in the distance, back at Arkadia, Bellamy stood with wide eyes. He had only meant to check up on his friends and make sure they were okay. Now he stood there having witnessed their coupling through the binoculars. He had tried to pry his eyes away but it was no use. He coughed lightly to regain composure as he placed the binoculars down. Deciding he needed to get out of the sun, Bellamy climbed down from the watchtower. On the ground he adjusted himself so that no one could see the hard on he was sporting.

As he walked away he thought to himself, _Man, I really need to get laid._

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something sweet, then it got porny.  
> Don't use sunscreen as lube in real life, please.  
> I am determined to write enough Briller until it becomes an actual tag!  
> Let me know if you have any ideas and feel free to share!  
> Not beta'd! Forgive me.


End file.
